webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Timeline (We bare bears Universe) The Timeline of We Bare Bears Universe shows the Story of the Others like, The Bears,Chloes,Lucys,Yuris and others Family Tree,Charlies or the other Characters and Locations The City Story 29.June.1776 '- San Fransisco is Founded and Named under Sir Francis Drake. '''1846 -' After the American-Mexican War the US annex the City. '18.April.1906 - '''The City was destroyed by an Earthquake. '''1930s - '''The Golden Gate Bridge was Build. '''1945 - '''After WW2 the UN makes a Conference in San Fransisco. '''1967 - '''The Hippies Celebrate the Summer of Love Concert. '''1990s - ' Large numbers of entrepreneurs and computer application developers moved into the city, followed by marketing, design, and sales professionals, changing the social landscape as once-poorer neighborhoods became increasingly gentrified. '1994 -' Charles Family Billionare Companie Expands San Fransisco. '2000s -' Companies like Googs and Everyone´s Tube are Created. '2015 - '''The Story of the Bears begins in this City The Bears Story '''1970s - '''The Bears are Born, but Three different Places. Grizz Story - He was rescued by an Firefighter. Panda Story - He was Transported away from His Family in China. Ice Bear Story - He was in Arctic rescued by Yuri but Escaped from Hunters. In London - Ice Bear was called Axeman by Punks. The Baby Bears Story - They was trying to search an new Ward. '''2000s - '''The Bears was still Trying to search a new Home. Ice Bear - Has adventures with Yana. Panda - Has found a Love of Technology. Grizz - Has found a Love of Hiphop and he wants to be a Leader. '''2010s - '''They find a new Home a Cave. '''2015 -' The Story begins. Charlies Story '''1000 Years ago - '''Charlie was born. '''1913 - '''Charlie Meets El Oso. '''2015 - '''The Story Begins. Chloe´s Family Story '''Late 2005 - '''Chloe was born. '''2008 - Chloe lost his Dino Toy '2010s - '''She was smartest in Grade School '''2014 -' She is in University of California. '''2015 - '''The Story begins Yana´s Family Story '''1970s - '''Yana was born. '''Late 1970s - '''Yana and his Mother escaped from Village, but his Mother probably died. Yuri - meet Ice Bear in his tent, but escaped by his tantrum, but later he bring him away from here "What Yuri Happend after was unknown". '''In 2000s - '''Ice Bear meet Yana. They was in London, Mumbai, Shanghai, Ibiza, Tokyo, Bangkok, Brooklyn, Halifax. '''2015 - '''The Story begins. Lucy´s Family Story '''2.May.1990 - '''Lucy was Born. '''2000s - '''Clifford was Born. '''2015 - '''The Story Begins. Alternate Histories Googs and Everyone´s Tube are a Parody of Google and Youtube. Pals the Parody of Friends. Channel 7 and other Channels are Parody of the reality channels like Channel 6,Fox,CNN,CBNC or ABC. Burger World is an Parody of Burger King. Rothchild Smith is President of USA and is a replacement of Donald Trump. In the Korean War, South Korea won and these Two Countries are United. After the Cold War in Russia is an Second Russian Civil War. Tibet was never Invaded because the UN protocoll. West Africa is an State. East Africa is an State. Lybia was still under Gaddafi Dictatorship. Great Britain was an Police State after Brexit. Brexit was in 2013 instead 2016. France still hates America. Mclean is an Prime Minister of Great Britain. The North Ireland civil war was ongoing. Japan was an not an Industrial State, Instead an emerging country. Korea, Saudi Arabia, Israel, China and USA was Top 10 of Highly developed states. Europe was bankrupt in 2005 instead 2008. European Russia was an post-communist Dictatorship. Siberia,Checenya,Dagestan,Karelia,Kola,Rostovskaya,Krasnoda and the rest of Caucasus are independent. All Colonies are Independent. Blackfish is an Parody of Blackwater. Germanys currency was ND-Mark after Euro-Crash 2005. Turkey was still under Cemalism. IN The FUTURE TBA Category:History